Just Dying To Cry Your Heart Out
by Demetri-The-Bloodhound
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, The Volturi visit after several months of the confrontation to see how Renesmee is doing. Jacob is pissed, Edward is annoyed,while Seth sets his sights on a small blonde,red-eyed girl, yeah you guessed it, a story of a couple you don't automatically think of when you think Twilight...SethXJane
1. Chapter 1 - Fine

{Jacob's POV}

My arm was around Nessie, clutching her tightly. Even though she was born several months ago, she's getting old now. It's a vampire hybrid thing.

Nessie sighed. "I'm fine Jacob. Really." I growled. She wasn't safe. The Volturi were coming back to check on her. Last time, it was a pretty close call. All of us could have died. Of course, we would have put up a fight but the Volturi are stronger. Damn, bloodsuckers.

Seth gazed at us wondrously. He was the only one in the pack who didn't imprint and he was worried something's wrong with him.

"Everything is going to be fine, Jacob." Carlisle reassured. "No one's is exactly excited for this encounter."

Seth's face became blank. Our whole pack was aware.

I was enraged.

"You're excited for this?" I shouted. Renesmee jumped up, startled. So did Seth and the rest of the pack.

He cowered under my glare. "Of course not!" He defended himself. "Jake, I know you're upset but-" I cut Quil off.

He doesn't understand. Claire sure wasn't on the hit list of a group of blood-sucking polices.

So I told him that. "You don't understand! Nessie can die! And Seth is excited for that!" I snarled.

"I'm not! I just didn't get a good glance at them last time and I'm curious what they look like." Seth replied frantically.

A soft hand touched my elbow. "Jacob, let's go hunt, okay? Clear your mind a bit." Nessie said. I glared at Seth one last time before leaving.

{Seth's POV}

We all sat in a circle in the living room for what seemed like forever.

Of course, Jacob had been glaring ever since our little verbal fight even though that was yesterday. His angry glares made me uncomfortable but I'm guessing that's part of his intent.

"I going to get a snack," Jacob muttered as if he were speaking to himself.

Jake got up from the pale green couch he was on and left the room quietly. I looked around at all the wolves' faces.

"So-" I started to say.

Suddenly, a deafening smash cut me off. Before we could get up, Bella was next to us.

"Things have gone wrong," she whispered slowly, like she couldn't really believe what was happening.

"What?" Jacob roared as he re-entered the room.

Bella looked pretty upset. "The Volturi are on their way."

"No!" Jacob shouted.

Sam put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, telling him to relax. "Aren't they supposed to be here in four days?" he asked calmly.

Bella shook her head. "Alice saw wrong. They're going to arrive in about . . ." she checked her watch. "An hour."

Like that, Jacob was gone. He thundered up the stairs; probably to see Nessie.

I felt conflicting emotions. Sure, I wanted to see what the Volturi looked like but that was a selfish reason to want them to come. Besides, I've seen a painting of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Plus, the visits put a lot of weight on our little 'family' and if Nessie was killed . . . well, Jacob would be dead meat. No way would he just let the Volturi slide away after killing his mate. And the Cullens would probably support him. Renesmee has got us wrapped around her finger even though she's getting old now.

Well, at least she looks older.

"Great," Leah spat. "More blood-suckers we have to deal with."

I glared at my sister. "Don't call them that."

She glared venomously back. "Fine. Let me rephrase that. Now, we have more leeches to deal with."

Leah wasn't helping matters but no one said anything. Leah was always crabby and had been sour ever since Sam dumped her for Emily. You'd think that she'd be over it, but no. Everyone just wants her to hurry the hell up and imprint already so she isn't so upset and angry so that she doesn't take it out on us.

At some point, the Cullens came downstairs and Jacob too, with his arm around Nessie's waist. Jacob looked worried and angry at the same time. I noticed that Alice and I were taking turns at an end of Jacob's fierce glare that simply made me cower like a baby.

Time seemed to pass by slowly. No one made a noise. Everyone sat frozen except for Nessie who was fidgeting, which seemed reasonable. I mean, today could be the day she dies.

Finally, Alice spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's time."

Everyone dreadfully got up. One by one, we filed out the back door, Edward leading the way.

Snow glistened on the leaves of the pine trees. The sky was cloudy and the sun was nowhere to be seen. I stared at the forest in wonder, remembering just the other day, I had admired the pretty river and how ice was glazed over it. Now, the wide expanse of trees just seemed creepy.

I had no idea where we were going but all the wolves started to phase and we all followed the vampires at top speed.

_It's your fault, Seth! And that leech, Alice! If Alice had seen, we would have_- Jacob was yelling.

_Have what, Jacob? Had more time to dread the meeting? Hope the Volturi forgets?_ Leah snapped.

Jacob simply snarled.

_Do we have a battle strategy?_ Embry asked nervously, trying to get us back on track.

_There won't be a battle if we play our cards right._ Sam responded.

_Whatever! I want all of those idiotic vampires to die! I want to see their life drain out of them as I rip them to shreds and burn them!_

I winced at Jacob's hostility and how murderous his thoughts were. Jacob continued ranting about ways to torture the Volturi and our pack was getting a bit sick of it- not that we'd tell the great- grandson of Ephraim Black.

_You don't have to say anything, Seth._ Jacob thought dryly._ I can hear your thoughts._

_Just lay back will you?_ Leah shouted. _We don't have time to deal with your crap! Just stop acting like a stupid, prissy teenage girl and shut the hell up!_

_Guys!_ Sam ordered._ Get your head in the game._

"Sam's right." Edward voiced while still running.

_Shut up, Edward! You don't understand a thing._

_Jake-_ Quil started.

_Everything's going to be okay._ Jared continued.

I wordlessly agreed.

_Don't get so worked up._ Paul added, which was pretty ironic considering the fact that Paul always gets worked up.

_Calm down, dude._ Brady concluded.

Jake said nothing and kept running, though he did express his anger.

We rounded a cluster of evergreens and Edward abruptly stopped.

"They have arrived," Edward whispered, horror etched in his angelic face.

Then, I smelt them. Their sickly sweet smell suffocated me. It came a lot more powerful than the Cullens' ever did because the Volturi are a big group of vampires and I'm actually getting used to the smell of the Cullens.

We all wrinkled our noses. These vamps sure stink.

_Let's get this party started._ Jake thought bitterly.

They emerged from the shadows, one by one. Dark cloaks swaying in the moonlight, brushing the snow. It's kind of bizarre that it's always snowing when they come to 'visit'.

_No kidding, dude._ Collin thought silently. _It's actually kind of sinister._

They all started to lift their hoods up to reveal their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet once again." Aro greeted pleasantly. Caius stared at all us with a sickening smirk on his chalky pale face.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Sight

{Seth's POV}~

I could clearly hear the tension in Edward's voice. "Aro..." Jacob snorted and stood his ground. Man could he ever be more obnoxious?

_I heard that Seth_ Jacob scoffed. _Oops. Sorry._ He glanced at me and quickly back to the Volturi.

"As I promised, we are here to check up on your little child again." Aro's voice was like silk. I looked at the other vampires behind him. There were fewer than last time. I recognized Caius and Marcus. There was that giant mountain-like vampire...Uh Fegan? Felic?...Felix? Yeah I'm sure it was Felix. Demetri was there. So was that male vamp that looked around my age, Alec.

Carlisle said something but I wasn't really paying attention. I moved up beside Sam's black pelt and saw that his golden eyes were fixed on a small vampire standing on the side of Alec. Hm, I never saw that one before. But then again, the vampire had a black hood over his..or her possibly,'s head. I nudged Sam.

_Huh? _Sam grumbled.

_You okay? Who's the shortie?_

_Oh. That vampire...Edward and Alice told me about her. _

_Ah! So it is a girl! _

Sam shot me a confused look and continued quietly. _They say she has this...dangerous...power..._

_You kidding me? She's just a kid._ I interrupted.

_Don't underestimate these Volturi leeches. Don't ever. _Sam growled. I nodded slowly and looked ahead. I saw Bella cross her arms and stare at the girl. She took her hood off and stared back.

"Jane." Bella said.

"Bella." The girl, Jane, responded with a hint of an edge to her already cold, calm voice.

Just then, I got a good look at her. The first thing I noticed was those crimson coated eyes. Her blond hair was put up into a bun and her skin...was absolutely flawless. She could've been around fourteen when she was changed, a little younger than me.

There was something about her...I couldn't place it. But there was this urge..this urge to protect her. Wait! What am I thinking! She's a bloodsucking leech for crying out loud!

_Edward. _I called him in my thoughts. He flicked his wrist to let me know he was listening. _I'm going to phase back. Just to make us a little less a threat. That Felix guy already looks up for a fight._

Edward nodded ever so slightly. I backed up and ran back into the forest. But not before I heard Caius say: "Looks like one of your little guard dogs is abandoning you." A low growl came from Jacob's throat.

I ran back, fully clothed might I add, to where the Cullens and Volturi were speaking.

"...Yes, we understand." I caught the end of Aro's sentence just in time. Phew, I didn't miss the whole confrontation thing.

A few pair of eyes landed on me as I approached. "Look who decided to join the party." Felix smirked. I raised a hand at him. "Nice to see you too."

The second I stood up beside Alice, I caught sight of Jane again. I flinched when I noticed she was looking at me too...instead of glaring at Bella. Hunching my shoulders, I planted my shoes in the ground and stared back. That's when it happened...

_I didn't notice I was shaking until my body jerked to a stop; heat flooded my senses, stronger than before,but it was a new kind of heat-not the burning pain I'm used too. _

_Everything that made me Seth-my loyalty to the pack,my love for my sister,my family and friends, my home,my name,my self disconnected from me in that second...and I floated up into space. _

_But I wasn't left drifting...a new thread held me where I was. There wasn't just one, there were millions tying my to the center of the universe. _

_I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. _

_The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. _

_It was the beatiful girl that stood several feet away from me that held me in place, in my sanity, in my world. _

_Jane_

_I never knew you could feel so much for a girl you had just met...but just to come to love so soon._

I broke out of my haze. I blinked to clear the bluriness from my eyes. W-What happened? I ran my fingers throught my short dark hair. Clearly...what just happened was a mistake. But when I looked up; I saw Jane still watching me. Watching me with those red eyes.

One by one they left. Jane started to turn to follow her coven back into the woods. The last thing I saw was those blood-red eyes.

I thought I'd never seem them again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Imprinted

{Jane's POV}~

Ever since we left the Cullens a few days ago and their _hybrid, _Alec as been bothering me , I get I'm your sister and all but I need some space. Dang.

"Are you _sure_ your fine?" And there he goes again. I looked at my brother. He said that question a million times.

"Yes. I'm fine. For the thousandth time." I tried to keep the edge out of my voice.

Alec pressed on, "You don't seem fine. Maybe you shouldn't go." I turned on him in the vacant hallway.

"Are you saying I'm to weak to handle myself, brother?" Alec immediatley raised his palms in surrender. Okay why does everyone act like this when I get a little angry? I mean, I'm not gonna turn you into a toad or something. This isn't Hogwarts. (Yes I read the Harry Potter novels, you tell anyone I swear I'll have Demetri track you down AND I'LL MURDER YOU! Understand? Good.)

"I wasn't saying that. Honest. I'm just worried about you." He lowered his hands. "Ever since we came back a couple days ago, you seem...what's the word I'm looking for?...You seem confused about something." We began walking again.

"Well, I don't know. I'm fine, really." He left it at that. The truth is, I really wasn't okay. That boy..one of the Cullen's friends, there was something...I don't know how to put it...about him that intruged me. Yeah yeah, go ahead and laugh, the evil Volturi guard actually feels something about someone...but seriously, laugh and I'll kill you.

Even if I did feel something about that wolf kid, it wouldn't be possible. He was a wolf and I was a vampire. But it was weird, it felt like he was here. Not any closer but never any farther away either.

\\\\

Werewolves. Superstition right? Wrong. They're the reason I'm running for my life right now. Come to think of it, I think I had been running for ages now. My feet kept running and running, my breath was even, and my eyes darted around the trees, looking for the wolves that were pursuing me. I wish I could've used my powers on them, but there were three of them chasing me, flanking me at all times. All I did was come closer to the Cullens than usual just to check up on them, but then, these wolves come out of nowhere and decide that it would be fun to see Jane Volturi run and run for their pure entertainment. Do I seem amused? I don't know how long it had been. But I know it had been long because I had seen the sun go down. It was dark now, and the bitter chill sent shivers down my spine. The full moon spread its light into the woods, lighting my face up. It was a beautiful night, and I would've been able to enjoy myself if not for those freaking wolves.

A snarl caught me by surprise as I turned my head slightly to catch a wolf's ravenous jaws just inches from my face. I glared at it and hissed, swiping out a hand to attack it. The wolf agilely dodged my swipe, and he seemed to let out a bark-like laughter; that was enough to send me in a rage alright. I'm officially _sick _of these wolves. There weren't any more for a good proximity, and I smirked at the wolf. It had russet fur and brown eyes. I knew this one… Jacob White? Oh, I meant Jacob Black. He was in for a treat.

"You're in for it now, Dog," I snarled at him, running faster, "Courtesies of Jane." I sent my most vicious glare at him, and Jacob seemed to cringe in pain. My lips curled up in a satisfied smirk, and I chuckled lightly; this is the kind of entertainment I need once in awhile. Soon, he was writhing on the ground, whining and whimpering. Truthfully, I was surprised that the rest of the wolves didn't come running to his rescue. "What are you gonna do now, Dog?" I hissed at him. I heard more howls and growls and snarls, so I know he had sent his recruits. Fun was over. I sent him one last glare before sprinting off once again. I felt more of the wolves' hot breath lingering on the back of my feet, and I shook my head, not wanting to deal with the rest of them. I silently listened to see what was going on back there. Maybe there were two more? I whirled around, taking a protective stance.

"Let's get this over with," I shrugged, feeling bored. I mean, what more was there to be felt? Fear? I don't think so. One of the wolves stopped short as his eyes flickered on mine, and I tilted my head to one side, being almost confused. What in the world..? His brown eyes widened at me, and the rest of the wolves whined and shot a glare at their companion. What was this now? His sandy pelt seemed more pushed down as he didn't bristle at me anymore, and his brown eyes were soft. His face almost twisted in confusion, as did the rest of his companions'. What the heck? Weren't they just chasing me not even five minutes ago? This is one reason why I hate wolves; they confuse me. I widened my eyes at him and put my hands across my chest.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I asked, not in the mood to deal with these they were wasting my time, but it's not like I have all the time in the world. Note the fact that I was being sarcastic. One wolf, the big black one, threw me a filthy growl before grabbing my shoulder in his jaws and taking off.

"What are you doing? Unhand me you filthy creature!" I was practically shrieking at the wolf, not exactly sure what to do. I mean, I could make them experience very crucial pain, but maybe they were trying to tell me something? I sighed and rolled my eyes, making myself relax. Wherever they were taking me was a mystery. The wolves evaded trees coming at them, and they seemed to turn at the very last second. It was almost intriguing… captivating. Finally, the big black dog—er, wolf, came to a stop in front of a small red house. They were probably already on the reservation. The big black wolf dropped me and he and the others disappeared into the trees. I got to my feet, wiping the dirt off my dress. Should I bolt? My eyes darted to the little house as four more people came out the house. I didn't recognize them, but there were three tall boys and a beautiful girl. She wore a proud look on her face but scowled once she caught sight of me. What can I say? I scowled back.

"What is going on Sam?!" she called sharply, her brown eyes lingering on the trees where the other wolves had retreated.

"Seth imprinted," a deep, gruff voice came from the trees, and I saw a boy, no, young man come romping back over to us, with at least four more younger boys behind him. I caught sight of Jacob glaring at me as he was flanked by two boys.

"And that's a bad thing, Sam?" a youthful voice came from the little house. The boy trailed behind the girl, and she glanced at him, looking at the man. I looked him over; so _he_ was the black, big wolf. The leader.

"He didn't imprint on just anyone, Collin. Leah," Sam brushed off his pants and stared at Jacob and the rest of them, almost hesitantly. Now I was really confused. I wanted someone to explain something to me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I said, my voice bored. I stood there, hands on my hips, looking rather impatient. I glared up at the wolves. I deserved some explanation to say the least.

They completely ignored me; maybe they forgot I was even there… "Go ahead, Sam. She deserves to know; she _is_ Seth's sister." Jacob sounded like he just attended a funeral. Leah bit her lip as she looked desperately at the one called Sam who was about to say something, but no sound came out. Her brown eyes widened as Sam was trying to speak. It was rather comical to say the least.

"Seth imprinted on _her_…" it was another who had spoken. I think his name was Quil. He spat the 'her' part out like venom, and it was then when I realized they were all staring at me.

"That _filth_?" Leah's voice was shrill as she pointed an accusing finger at me. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise, and the boy behind her gasped as well. Both my eyebrows shot farther up my forehead. This was really, _really_ funny.

"A _bloodsucker_!?" he asked, his voice rising significantly. It was then when I scoffed.

"You've got to find a better nickname. That one is just stupid," I rolled my eyes, glaring at them. Quil shot me a hostile glance, and he continued to speak, ignoring me completely. Maybe they had forgotten that I was there; everyone except for Quil…

"Yeah, Seth's back there with Jared and Brady, begging to see _her_," he said again, glaring at me then turning back to the rest of his pack. Each one of the wolves gave me a glance. Leah's eyes were wide with surprise, and then narrowed into hostility. Collin's mouth was open, and the rest of them had grim expressions written all over their faces. Wow, maybe it was a death at a funeral now.

"What did I do?" I finally demanded; the wolves shrank back slightly, and I raised an eyebrow at them. Ah, so they were intimidated by me? Good thing they know whose boss around here. Leah glared at me, her pretty features curling into something rather evil. She walked over to me with a slight swagger, her eyes fearless and her presence almost— _almost _terrifying. She was towering over me, about five inches away, and it was then when I realized how much the wolves smelled. Like dogs.

"Listen here—" she started, her voice low and dangerous.

"Leah, what's going on?" it was a sleepy voice, and we all turned. I peered around Leah to see someone that looked eerily familiar. She had copper, curly hair and brown eyes; the girl still looked around nine or ten, and she looked at Leah with round eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't flinch. She was comfortable with these wolves. How peculiar. A little human comfortable with a bunch of worthless fleabags.

"Nessie, go inside." it was Jacob's voice, and my eyes lit up in surprise when I realized just _who_ that little girl was. Renesmee's cheeks were pink as she attempted to put up an argument with Jacob.

"Immortal child," the words had barely left my mouth before Leah glared at me once again. I caught sight of Collin shoving the girl back into the house, scolding her slightly. I wasn't surprised for long. My disdain covered up. "What's _she_ doing here?" I asked, my voice commanding.

"She's Jacob's imprint," Sam explained, coming over to us. The other wolves had seemed to close in slightly. I felt slightly claustrophobic, and I couldn't hold back a cough when the smell of dog clogged up my nose. Sam continued, not noticing me. "She's his soul mate."

"I know that!" I said, completely irked by these fleabags. "What has this got to do with _me_?" ah, now that's the real question.

"Seth imprinted on you; you're his soul mate," Sam told me bluntly. I blinked. Once. Twice. The wolves were holding their breaths. Then I laughed.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard!" I couldn't help myself. The surprised, hilarious laughter echoed through the dark forest, and it came back and bounced around like a ping pong ball. That was hilarious.

"You wolves really know how to crack a joke!" I grinned, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I was given strange, curious looks in return. My smile faltered, and my heart skipped a beat, even though it's not even beating any longer. "You're not joking… are you?" my mind reeled. This was the last thing that I needed; werewolves falling in love with me. Just perfect. Perfect end to the perfect day.

"Does it _look _like we're joking?" a voice asked, slightly irritated. I turned to glare at another fleabag, Paul.

"Listen fleabag…" I started, glaring at him. Paul was over six feet tall, and with his jaw set, he literally flew over to me, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I swear you're going to pay for that, bloodsucker!" he hissed, trembling and shaking violently. Before anything could happen, another voice stopped anyone from getting hurt.

"_Please_ let me see her!" it was a young voice. Leah tore her eyes away from me, and she desperately turned her eyes to someone else. A younger boy nearly sprinted into the small clearing, desperation clearly plastered on his face. Two more boys were chasing after him in a sad attempt to catch him. He was protesting as he danced out of the way of their attempts to catch him. "Just for a _minute_, Jared!" he was saying, almost whining. So he was the _sandy_ wolf from the chase. I could see the resemblance. And the one who stared at me from before. _I'm dreaming… _I thought, shaking my head exasperatedly at them. What was this? A Korean soap opera?

"Seth!" Leah pleaded, running over to him. I turned to give the boy a piece of my mind, but as I turned, he gave me a fleeting look. That's when I first realized who Seth was. He had a jovial, boyish face and wore a grin on his face. His hair was thick and black, and he was tall and gangly. At least two heads taller than me. Maybe taller. I backed up slightly. Creepers. Maybe I should cause him to feel pain? I was about to, but the look on his face made me stop short; what was wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself, Jane! I didn't recognize him from anywhere, but the look he gave me was as if he knew me his whole life. Alec had known me for a long time, and even _he _didn't stare at me like that. I reverted my eyes away from his, but when I looked back, there was a clearly happy expression on his face; it was as if Christmas came five months early for him. "Hullo!" he responded, a genuine smile on his face. He took a step forward. I stood where I was. I would show him, all of them, who was the boss. I put my hands on my hips, and I put on a bored tone to my voice. It was as if all the wolves circled around us, giving us a good deal of space in their circle they had created around us. They were tensed, and I raised an eyebrow at them. Did they seriously think that I was going to attack him?

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice lifeless. I glared at him, feeling almost afraid. He was too happy for my taste. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, you're that girl back from the woods." He didn't mention anything about chasing me. He just said: That girl from the woods. Surprising. I really was surprised, but I didn't let it show. Normally people start throwing insults the moment they realize who I am. Or _what_ I am to be more specific.

"Yeah I am, and your point is?" I snapped irritably at him, running a hand through my straight blonde hair in irritation. Seth's eyes lit up and he stared at me like a lovesick puppy. Awkward.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." Right after he flashed me a smile and gave me a wave, I knew something was wrong with me; no one in their right mind waved at me, much less, _smiled _at me. I nodded. He waited expectantly. Did he want me to, you know, _introduce _myself? Fine, introductions are fine.

"Jane. From the Volturi," I replied formally, shooting him a sarcastic glance. The wolves exchanged uneasy glances, and Leah's eyes followed me as if I would kill her brother before her very eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jane!" his voice was excited as he smiled broadly at me, and it was then when I realized he stood merely inches away from me. Not only was he smiling at me, he was smiling _down _at me. Wow he was tall. Or was I short? Both? I looked up at him, my face a mask of boredom. "Guys, this is Jane!" he grinned, smiling at his comrades. Was he not paying attention to the 'Volturi' part of the story?

"We already heard her the first time, buddy," it was Quil's amused voice. The ground seemed to rumble as each of the werewolves laughed together. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

"Pay no attention to them," Seth replied, waving his friends off. "They're just jealous!" Seth explained. I sighed, clearly irked now. This was a waste of my time if you asked me. As I looked at the wolves, they looked pretty disgusted, probably by my scent as well. They were uncomfortable? Good.

"Of you and your bloodsucking girlfriend?!" it was another wolf, maybe the one called Brady. His voice was incredulous as he stared at his friend. Not long ago were these guys trying to hunt me down.

"Don't call her that!" Seth protested, defending me. I didn't understand why. Why would someone do something for me? Why? It didn't make sense. It wasn't logical! I don't know anything anymore. I should be back to Volterra right now, but maybe my trip would be a little delayed for the moment.

"What's wrong with it?" Brady teased even further, anxious to see how Seth would react. He sent his friend a glare and shook his head, sighing as he did so.

"It's not nice," Seth informed him firmly, he glanced at Brady, daring his friend to challenge him, and the younger boy didn't do anything. As I turned my eyes back to Seth and noticed his boyish, youthful face, I realized he couldn't be any older than sixteen. Intriguing. As he was smiling at me, I sighed.

"What happens now? You and me ride off into the sunset living happily ever after?" I asked him sarcastically; Seth looked slightly hurt, and I was about to open my mouth to respond, but Sam beat me to it.

"No. Right now, you go off to Volterra and act like this never even happened," he responded, his voice dangerously low. Seth sent me a pleading look that almost made me feel sorry for him. I blinked at him and I could see Seth's heart breaking. It was killing him.

"Fine by me," I muttered before taking off into the forest, not looking back. I didn't need this. I didn't need this in my life. I was perfectly fine with everything else. As I took off into the night, the moon at its fullest, I heard a howl of grief and sorrow, but I didn't turn back. As I began to run off, it was then when I realized that Seth didn't smell like a dog like the rest of those fleabags…


	4. Chapter 4 - Brother and Sister

{Seth's POV}

I really didn't think my day could get any worse when my sister stormed into my room and said she was gonna kill my soul-mate.

I had been laying in my unmade bed when Leah threw open the door looking totally aggravated. Kicking off the covers, I scrambled out of my bed and faced her. "Leah, what the hell is wrong with you!? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Obviously not.

"I'm so gonna kill her." She just said as she started pacing. I ran my fingers through my short black hair. What was she blabbering about this time? Though I already knew who she was talking about...

"Kill...who?" I pressed on, wanting to hear her say the name. Leah shot me a glance but kept pacing in the middle of my bedroom.

"You know who! That filthy leech you just _had_ to imprint with!" A spark of anger rose in my chest. How...how dare she insult Jane!? I mean, I know I've only known her for a short while but she is my imprint! There's nothing anyone could do to change that.

"Leah, take that back!" I scowled at her. My sister stopped in her tracks and gave me a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You heard me...you may not like Jane but I've imprinted with her so if you even _try_ to hurt her, you'll hurt me too!"

It seemed ages before Leah answered me. She seemed deep in thought. "Seth...I'm only trying to look out for you. Your my little brother after all. She'll just..." Leah suddenly looked very tired.

I let my body untense a bit. Letting out an exhausted sigh, I walked up to her. "She'll what?" Keeping my voice calm was surpisingly easy after almost getting into a full rage. Leah looked at me for a few seconds. "She'll just break your heart. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Lee-Lee..." I saw a faint trace of a smile curving on her lips. "I can take care of myself. I'm strong and someday I'll be the one looking after you."

She smiled down at me. "Yeah,yeah." I laughed and hugged her. Though I couldn't let go of the urge to phase and run off to Volterra, Italy...

**Okay, I know this chapter is a little short but I just thought the story is a little too serious so far so here's a nice sweet family moment :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets Out-Not

{Jane's POV}

Alright. If they keep on yelling at me...my head will explode. Felix was flailing his arms looking even bigger than he already was. Alec was scolding me like a little kid. Demetri _looked_ calm, as always, but he kept on yapping.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Alec lectured.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Demetri yelled.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF ARO FINDS OUT?!" Felix growled. I tensed. What would Aro do is more like it. I put my hand up to silence them. It's actually not Aro that I'm worried about. Caius would probably beat me to a pulp when he found out.

"Guys, thats it, Aro _won't_ find out." They each shot me shocked looks. Alec was the first to break the silence.

"B-But maybe he could fix this...do something with this wolf-kid..." He looked helpless. I sighed. "Alec, this is my problem, not yours, not Aro's, _mine. _

Demetri, god bless the kid, nodded. "If you wish." I could kiss him. Not really. That would be gross...and weird. Felix looked ready to object but I glared at him and he tensed. Alec nodded slowly, looking conflicted. I nudged his shoulder with my hand. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

{Seth's POV}

I was going to to tell them. If anyone would understand this,it would be the Cullen family. They understood people.

Unfortunately, not all the time.

"You what now?!" Bella said, looking shocked. Carlisle and Esme gave me incredulous looks. Edward looked annoyed. Alice looked calm, which meant she probably saw something like this happen. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting but they would find out soon enough.

"How could you do that?" Edward said.

"Excuse me?" I sounded surprised. "I didn't mean to imprint on her! It's not something you can control."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You said it happened when he we met up with The Volturi a couple days ago...Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I leaned back in the chair.

"I thought it was a mistake...but I guess it wasn't."

"Clearly..." I heard Edward mumble.

"Did she try to hurt you?" There goes Esme, always caring for others. I shook my head. "She did nothing to me, I guess she was just as confused as I was."

Alice looked at the others, finally speaking. "Well what should we do about this?" Bella shrugged. Edward just scratched the back of his neck, thinking.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Hey! Maybe I could talk to Jane and convince her to come here, and we could work it all out!" Everyone went silent. The Cullens glanced at one another. "What...?"

"You sure that's a good idea?" The voice of Jasper came from the door. He, Emmett, and Rosalie stood there, obviously hearing everything.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat together. I'm surprised it didn't break under Emmett's weight. I saw Edward try to resist a smile, reading my thoughts. "That witch doesn't particulary like us, Seth." Rosalie said. Her mate nodded in agreement.

"But we could try!" I urged, wanting to see Jane again. "I mean, she wouldn't try attacking you in your home now would she?" Edward exchanged a glance with Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "We could try."

I cheered in mind. Edward rolled his eyes to which I just grinned. The 'knock' on the door made all of us jump. Alice jumped up from the crouch, gracefully and ran, at a human pace, to the door. "Ooh that must be them!" I, and the others stood as well. They must have been expecting a guest.

Alice opened the door and smiled. "Hello! Come in, Come in!"

Kate and Tanya Denali walked in. Kate shrugged. "Sorry, we're kinda late. So what'd we miss?"

I thought I heard Bella say very quietly. "Here we go..."


	6. Chapter 6 - And then there's Chaos

{Jane's POV}

The sudden rush of adrenaline in me made my feet skid to a halt. What the hell was that? Where did this crazy burst of excitement come from? I didn't need an answer to that. I already knew what is was...or rather _who._

_Seth_

Something was happening. This damn imprint must've let me known something happened to him. Fear. I felt fear...his fear not mine. What happened to him?

I turned to the direction of The Cullen's house. I didn't think. I didn't fight the urge. I just ran. I ran right to where Seth Clearwater lay on the wooden floor.

{Seth's POV}

The bright blotches of light cleared from my vision. My head hurt. I heard voices. First Edwards then Kate's...

"You _electrocuted _him, Kate!"

"He's the one who imprinted with that Volturi creep!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Guys calm down!" That was Tanya...

"_Oooh._" I felt woozy as I swayed, coming to my feet. Esme ran up to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, though I wasn't sure. I saw Kate's golden eyes stare at me.

"Sorry, Seth, couldn't control myself." I nodded at her and fell back in my chair, which I soon found out wasn't a chair, but a coffee table. The Cullen's and The Denali's winced as I fell against it. I hastily scrambled to my feet.

"Okay! I'm okay!" The nausea slowly went away. Rosalie and Bella helped me into the couch. Emmett chuckled. "Man dude, you are knocked up!" Alice elbowed him. I sent a good-natured grin at Kate.

"Wow that power must come in handy in battle!" I said. Kate smirked and giggled. Then my body tensed up. I didn't know how I knew but...she was near...I was sure of it. I looked at Edward and Alice who glanced nervously at each other. Carlisle picked up on it and raised a blond eyebrow.

I ran out the door before anyone could react. I saw them run out at after me. Chaos broke out the moment Jasper picked up Jane by her neck and slammed her, with a sickening crack, on the freezing snow. I didn't think next, instinct took over and I jumped on Jasper's back...


	7. Chapter 7 - Moments

{Jane's POV}

I got too close. I know that now. Barely even having time to process what was going on, I heard Seth's voice calling my name.

_"__**Jane!"**_My eyes flickered to where he ran out the house towards me. I, surpisingly, felt a wave of relief that he was okay. Which was strange. Ya know, for me. He looked nervous. Something about his expression made me slow down but then I saw the blond Cullen. Jasper Hale raced towards me at a pace greater than Seth and gripped my throat. His face was angry and animalistic. He picked me up off my feet and slammed me into the snow, which felt too hard to be actual snow. It felt like a thousand daggers piercing my body and sent a wave of agony go through my body.

I didn't know what happened next. But when I recovered from the surprise attack, I saw Seth's sandy brown pelt crouched in front of me, growling. His back was turned towards me, facing Jasper. Jasper had backed up and was telling Seth to relax and that he was sorry. What I don't get an apology? I nearly got my spine broken for god's sake! I heard Edward let out a low growl, must've heard my thoughts. I slowly got up, not wanting make a scene.

Seth's ears pricked and quickly turned to me, his muzzle grinning. I sighed and stared back. I was about to turn and hightail it outta there when Carlisle and Edward ran over. Oh damn, what now? Instinct made me back up as their approaching forms. But a sharp pain flowed through my back stopping my feet. Edward made it to me first and grabbed my arm roughly. I couldn't read his expression but his golden eyes were hard and cold. "Easy, son." Carlisle said calmly and looked me over.

After a moment or two he said, "I'm afraid your not going anywhere." He must've read the disappointment on my face because he then explained. "Your backbone is slightly fractured and would get worse if you run back to Italy. I don't think you'd want to go to Aro with a broken spine now would you?" For some reason I couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head. Carlisle and Mind Reader led me to the house. As we passed, I met the glaring eyes of Bella,Rosalie and Jasper. Stupid shield...

Edward hissed in my ear and tightened his grip on my arm. I heard Emmett and Alice say something to Seth about getting some clothes. Kate and Tanya were there too, standing with Esme. Great, what were the Denali headaches doing here?

Carlisle's office was big and clear. It had a big desk and a table sitting in the middle of the room. Edward had left us alone. Clearly not wanting to be in the same room, much less the same house, as me. Good. He was intimidated by me, that I could deal with.

What I couldn't deal with was when I had sat on the table, Carlisle had asked me to remove my shirt. I mean, I do wear a t-shirt under it but it was...embarrasing. I fidgeted uncomfortably when he asked. Carlisle smiled slightly. At least he wasn't laughing at me. "Would you like Esme to come instead of me?"

"Yes..." I said, testing the word. He nodded and exited the room. When Dr. Cullen had left, I removed my cloak and took off my shirt. Which was when wolf-boy sprinted in. Seth had a big grin plastered over his boyish face. "Hi!" He seemed always glad to see me. Weirdo. His smile turned to an embarrased grimace at seeing me in just a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey...Seth." I waved at him trying to get his attention off of my clothes. Seth's face lit up as I said his name. He hopped up on the table next to me. I flinched as he sat near me.

"How are ya?" Man, was he perky. I shrugged and winced as the movement sent another wave of shock went through my back. That Hale kid has strength I'll give him that. Seth's happy face vanished as a low hiss escaped my teeth. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I looked away and traced a pattern on my pants with my finger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth's muscles tense up. I turned back to him, having a confused look. "What?" Then I noticed what he was looking at.

"Where'd you get those burns on your arm?" On both of my forearms lay a second-degree burn that had red and white-ish blisters on my skin. Hm, I didn't know you kept scars you got when you were a human. As I looked at them, I frowned at the memory.

"Oh. That. They were...back from when I was human." I glanced up to his face. He looked concerned. "You were burnt?" I nodded. Without warning, Seth picked up my arm and examined it. His frown deepened as he saw cuts on my wrists. "And these?" I pulled my arm away and gripped my wrist. "I didn't do that." I felt the uneven scar tissue beneath my palm. "When I was human still."

"You cut yourself?" He sounded really sad. I hated it.

"Oh, no. I didn't. Mom did that one...Dad the other." I couldn't believe I still remembered my parents. They thought I was a witch. Spawn of the devil. Heh, if only they could see me now. Seth put his hand on my shoulder. The motion itself made a blast of scent enter the air. It stunk. But had a certain sweetness to it. I automicatically moved away. Seth sighed.

Someone cleared their throat. We both jumped as we saw Esme standing in the doorway. I looked at the floor. Seth grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's my cue to leave." He jumped off the table and ran past Esme. But not before waving at me. Esme smiled and walked over to me.

"Hello." She picked up a little box from Carlisle's desk. I didn't even bother to peek to see what she was getting. I rested my elbow on my leg and my chin in my hand. "Alright dear this is gonna hurt a bit." I didn't what was more surpising: The sudden use of 'dear' or she said that it was gonna hurt. It's just a fractured bone, how much pain could if cause to a vampire? Much less a Volturi guard?

The second Esme touched my back with, I didn't know what it was, I cried out in pain. Damn, this was gonna be long day.

{Seth's POV}

I nearly ran back into Carlisle's office when I, Edward and Bella too, heard a yelp come from it. Edward tried to control his laughter. Bella glared at him. "Why are you laughing?" Edward put on an innocent look.

"It's just that all the time Jane walks around like she owns the place and could cause others to feel immense pain but when it comes to a fractured spine, she cries like a baby." That statement rewarded him a pillow to the head. From me. And it wasn't soft either. "Hey!"

This time Bella and I laughed.

{Jane's POV}

"Could you at least try holding still?" Carlisle said as I, once again, moved out his reach. My back now hurt like hell and him touching it didn't help it one freakin' bit.

"No."

"If we don't get this done soon, you won't be going back to Volterra anytime soon either." He told me. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Carlisle, just grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me, with surprising strength, towards him. Automatically I began struggling and accidently kicked Carlisle's arm. He regained her footing the same time I, idiotically, fell off the table but thankfully fell on my stomach. "...Ow..." I heard Carlisle come over. His hand grabbed my shoulder and lifted me off the ground.

"Let me go! You frickin' jac-" WHACK!

"Ow!" My hands went immediately to the top of my head. Carlisle, with no comment at all, just picked me up under my arms and set me on the table. I saw that he was trying to hide a grin. Growling, I glared. "Don't growl at me, you where asking for it."

Without thinking, I lashed out on him. His hand caught my wrist, golden eyes narrowing at me.

"Do that one more time, I dare you." He released my wrist and started to work on my back again. Curious to see what he was gonna do, I jumped off the table and went into a defensive position. Carlisle crouched and motioned me towards him, smirking. I was furious. I ran towards him and aimed a punch towards his neck. He swiftly moved his head and locked my arm behind my back and before I knew it, my stomach rested on his knee.

"What the?" I struggled briefly before the pain in my back won over. "Owwww." I heard Carlisle let out a deep sigh.

SMACK!

"YEOUCH!" He let me go and I stumbled to my feet. Carlisle stared back at me, letting a smile spread on his face.

"Did you...did you just _spank _me?" I'm sure I looked both shocked and embarrased at even saying that. He chuckled and bent down, looking me in the eye.

"And thats why you never piss off the daddy." I looked away. This time, he did burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8 - Deadly Force

{Seth's POV}

The tracks I made in the dirt deepened as I paced back and forth in the clearing in the forest. Alice had told me to go and get some air and would tell me when I could see Jane. I was restless, I wanted to see her again, talk to her again. I remembered that look in her eye when I saw those burns on her arms. She looked almost...helpless. But I sure wasn't going to say that to her after what I knew she could do.

I shook my head angrily.

No. I won't judge her before I get to know what she's really like. No one could actually _enjoy_ causing pain to others...could they?

My thoughts were interrupted by the tear of a bag. I looked up to see someone staring at me, ripping open a bag of...m&m's?

Embry Call grinned as he trotted over to me, tiny pieces of m&m shells around his lips. I couldn't resist a smile as he came over. I remembered he wasn't at the house when I found Jane with the other wolves. But you know Embry, he could be unpredictable at times. I'm sure he found out from Quil or Jared by now though.

"So, you waiting for your girlfriend to come out?" Embry said, popping another m&m in his mouth. Yep, I was right.

I stopped my pacing. "She isn't my girlfriend."

"But you imprinted on her." He frowned

"Yes."

"...she's not your girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"Wow..." The grin returned. "Trouble in lover's lane?" I sighed and ran the back of my hand across my forehead. He took that as a yes.

"Aw man, what'd you do?" Embry looked in the direction of the Cullen's house.

"I didn't do anything! Jane just...I don't know. She must feel uncomfortable around me." I sagged my shoulders in defeat.

"Jane? So that's her name. Man, Seth, I can't believe you imprinted on a bloodsucker. Not that I have a problem with those Cullens..but an _evil b__loodsucker?_"

I glared at him for a moment. Sure she's from the Volturi but she can't be actually evil. No one is, or born evil. That I am sure of. "She's...Jane isn't evil." Those words were almost bitter on my tongue.

Embry seemed uncertain about that. "I'm sure she isn't. Yeah having the power to make people feel unimaginable pain with your mind sure isn't evil." He shook his head slowly. "Sorry, dude but I'm not convinced." Embry shrugged and without giving me a chance to respond, he dove off into the woods.

I stared at his retreating silhouette. A thought occured to me just then.

He didn't offer me any m&m's.

The run back to the house was thankfully quick. I had passed Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett on the way, who were probably hunting. The door was open so I ran right in. Edward looked up from a book. I saw Alice and Bella talking in the kitchen and Jasper was somewhere around here.

"Hey Seth." Edward greeted.

I nodded. "Hi Edward." I looked around the living room. Edward closed his book and set it on the nearby coffee table.

"Your looking to see if Jane has come out yet haven't you?" A smile formed on his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the door to Carlisle's office. "Uhm.." I looked over to where Edward was starting to speak. "You might not want to go in there, Carlisle woudn't appreciate you barging in like a rabid bear."

I glared good-naturedly at him. "I would not...barge in there like a bear." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and called to Carlisle. "Hey Dr Cullen! You almost done?" I heard Edward sigh.

"Almost! You can come in, in a moment." He called back.

I waited. Five seconds. Which were a moment for me. I took a step back and ran at the door. It suddenly opened and I ran right into someone. It took me a moment to process that I was right on top of Jane, who was staring up at me with a surprised expression.

Carlisle lifted me off her and I, then, felt very embarrased. "Nice one, Seth." Edward said, getting off the couch. Jane immediately scrambled to her feet. I saw she was wearing her regular shirt and cloak.

I chuckled. "Sorry." Jane rolled her eyes and pushed past me. I looked after her. Edward tensed as she went past him. I ran after her as she exited through the door.

"Jane!" I caught up with her. She barely even looked at me. "Hey.." I walked in front of her. Jane stopped and shot me an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hard.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No." She put her hands on her hips and didn't meet my gaze. "I just want to go back home. Aro will be wondering where I am."

"B-But shouldn't you rest first? Your back had just healed."

"Look. Your nice and all but I need to get back." Jane made a move to get past me. But instead of letting her go back, I grabbed her wrist. Our eyes met for a brief second. My hand automatically let hers go. She was freezing cold. I had never noticed before.

"You avoided my question." I smiled. She sighed and I took that as a 'yes'. I walked in back of her and pushed her back towards the house. I heard her mumble something to herself.

The moment we even made it to the outside of the Cullen household, I felt Jane tense up. I stopped walking when I felt another's presence. Jane moved away from me and faced Kate's golden eyes.

Kate stood tall and regal over Jane. Her blond hair was draped over her shoulders and was glaring with a cold intensity at her. Jane returned the glare and for a second I was afraid she would use her power on the Denali vampire.

"Hello, shortie." Kate's smile was weirdly sweet despite the snarky remark.

Jane smiled back. "Hello, Katrina." I noticed Kate bite her lip as she said her real name. "How are you? It's been a long time, how's Sasha?" Kate tensed visibly. "Oh. Wait a minute."

Who was Sasha? Why did the name make Kate freeze up like that? These questions swarmed my mind, the same moment Kate tackled Jane to the ground. I jumped back as Kate and Jane growled at each other. I frantically looked around for any of the Cullens or possibly Tanya to make them stop. I certainly would get a broken rib if I even tried.

Jane jumped back as Kate tried to get a grip on her throat. I saw electric sparks fly from her hand, just barely missing Jane's side. Kate hissed and leaped again.

"Guys, stop it!" I willed myself to move in but my feet were frozen to the ground.

A high pitched scream came from Kate and she writhed on the ground, her screaming never once faltering. My eyes found Jane who were staring at Kate with a cold expression.

Jane was using her power.

"Jane, stop!" I cried, taking a step towards them. "Please stop!

I heard a door slam open and when Bella ran forward, Kate's screams were cut off. Tanya rushed to help her hurt covenmate. Edward bumped into me as he met up with his wife. Jane narrowed her eyes at Bella and looked like she was about to attack. Carlisle,Alice and Jasper entered the group. Jasper, seeing Jane, sprinted towards her and immediatly had her in a choke hold.

She struggled briefly but gave up. Jasper hissed and knocked her on her knees. I ran towards Kate. "Are you okay?" Kate's only response was an abrupt nod of her head, her eyes fixed on Jane.

"I'm going to let you go..." I heard Jasper whisper into Jane's ear. "...if you try anything, I WILL break your leg, understand?" Jane nodded slowly. Slowly because Jasper's arm was tightened up against her neck. Tanya helped Kate up.

Jasper then let Jane go. Jane stumbled forward and rub her neck, grunting. Edward growled at her. "I think it's time you go." He said through gritted teeth.

I felt her icy crimson glare on me. "I was planning on it." I looked up the second she ran into the woods. I felt a twinge of sadness pull at my chest. Bella and Tanya helped Kate towards the house. Alice whispered something to the others.

I turned as I saw Edward glance at me. I knew he read my thoughts. "I-I should leave..." Carlisle looked at me.

"Seth, it's not your fault."

I didn't say anything, but what I did was run to the path where I saw Jane disappear.


	9. Chapter 9 - Nice Way To Meet my Brother

{Jane's POV}

And so I ran.

I knew I should've had gone off when I had left Carlisle's office but Seth made me come back. Now I've had restored the Denali's hatred for me and lost _more _of the Cullen's trust.

Stupid dog. Stupid dog who just had to imprint on me...stupid dog who is sickly in love with me. Well, maybe I don't love him back. I am not capable of love or being loved back, nor will I ever.

_Snap_.

I halted in my tracks. Someone was following me. I swear if is one of those Cullens...I'll make them wish they were never born!

Quickly thinking, I jumped onto a tree branch and hid. The newcomer was getting closer and closer. It was a boy...young...I pounced.

He let out a surprised yelp and automatically began struggling against me. Fool. He picked the wrong girl to mess with. I gripped the boy by his throat and had him up against a tree trunk and hissed in his face.

"Jane! Oh thank god!" Seth yelled. I let him go and backed up. Seth landed on his feet and rubbed his neck, wearing a concerned expression.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I said each word slowly like he was an english-as-a-second-language user. Noticing my attitude, Seth raised his palms in surrender.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. Y-You seemed pretty angry...at me it seemed." His face betrayed no signs of if he was joking. He was entirely serious.

"I am angry at you! You just had to play all good and charming to make me go back there! I nearly got electrocuted in the process, thanks to you!" If I was human, I swear my face would be an increasing red by now. Seth lowered his hands and put them in his jean pockets. His bright brown eyes seemed to display his sadness more than his expression did.

"I didn't mean to. I was just worried for you and I-"

I cut him off. "Is that why you came? Just simply to see if I was alright? I'm not, now you can leave." Seth had just began to open his mouth when I felt the presence of another. Not even giving him a chance to say something, I pushed him into a nearby bush.

"Jane, what are yo-"

"Just shut up!"

He shut up.

Turning away from him, I looked over the area. Nobody there. **BANG!** I whirled around and was nearly tackled to the ground when someone threw their arms around me into a giant hug.

"Alec! What the hell!" My brother let go of me. Alec looked me over.

"Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Why were you gone so long? What happe-" Alec was babbling nonstop and seemed like he could go on forever.

"Alec, calm down!"

Alec finally stopped but he looked like he was going to start up his questions again so I asked my own. "How did you even find me?" Though I knew the answer before another voice spoke up

"That would be my doing." I turned. Nobody was there. "Up here." I looked up and saw Demetri lounging on a tree branch. He smirked and landed beside Alec.

"Oh. Right. The tracking thing." I knew Alec, with Demetri's help, would eventually come find me but I thought they would atleast wait a little longer. Besides, they'd probably smell Seth on me anyway.

"Hello to you too. But my tracking sense can't take all the credit, Alec here," Demetri gestured to where Alec was watching me with a blank expression. "heard you yelling at someone." My brother nodded and looked around the area.

I didn't say anything. "So, were you talking to somebody? Or have you finally lost your mind?" Demetri said. I saw Alec's lip curl up into a grin.

I scoffed. "I haven't lost my mind."

"Yet." Alec joked.

I glared at him. He shrugged and walked around, examing the scenery.

Demetri cleared his throat. "So, you were talking to someone then." Alec stopped and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Uhm..."

"Was it that guy?" Alec said. I knew what he meant. _Seth._ They took my silence as a yes. Alec looked around again. "Is he still here?" Demetri then just rushed towards the bush and yanked Seth out by the hood of his brown sweatshirt.

Seth let out a startled cry and lashed out on Demetri. The Volturi tracker blocked the hit and pinned Seth by his shoulders onto the dirt. Alec growled and I saw the black mist starting to creep from his hands. I tensed as it slowly made it's way towards Seth's legs. Demetri jumped off him as he saw it.

"Alec stop it!" He didn't hear me. His mouth was transformed into a vicious snarl and his red eyes were clouded with fury. Seth tried moving back from the strange mist but his back found the rough bark of a tree.

Having no other choice, I tackled Alec, making him lose focus and fall to the ground. Still looking pissed off, Alec snarled and lept up, knocking me in the jaw in the process. I tripped backwards but quickly regained my footing. Alright, _now I'm pissed off._ Seth rushed to his feet. Demetri glanced at him but his hostility was gone. He looked with worried crimson eyes at Alec and I.

I hissed and took a step towards Alec. He growled and crouched, ready to leap. "Guys, that's enough!" Demetri yelled. I knew we were far away from the Cullen's house for them to hear us so help wasn't coming.

"Jane don't!" Seth pleaded. I snapped out of my angry murderous stage and looked at him. Alec seemed to stop too. Letting out a low frustrated hiss, he stalked off. Demetri gave me a sorrowful look and ran after him.

Seth ran to my side. "Are you okay? Is he okay?" I looked up at his face. There was a bruise on his cheek from where he fell on the ground. He saw me looking and rubbed his cheek. "Oh, that's nothing."

I sighed and was about ready to follow my covenmates when he grabbed my wrist. His soft black hair wavered in the wind. His gentle eyes stared right in mine. He leaned in close to my face.

"Don't..." My voice lost it's hardness.

"But I want to." He kissed me. He actually kissed me. It was short but it was sweet. He backed away and stared at me.

He expression broke into one of embarrasment and worry. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I know you didn't want me to...but I...I mean...Oh Jane I'm sorry!" He was shy of me. I hate to admit it...but it was adorable.

I walked over and cupped his chin in my hand. He seemed surprised. "You mutt..." Seth frowned. "Just...just promise you won't fall in love with me." His face softened.

Seth placed his hands on my shoulders and grinned. "I'm afraid that's once promise that'll be hard to make." He chuckled.

"Shut it."

"I shall shut it."

"Weirdo."

Seth did a grand bow. "And proud." I rolled my eyes. I put my hands on my waist and noticed several strands of blond hair hang in front of my face.

"God..." He looked up.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm falling for a guy who's a complete mess."

Seth laughed and pointed a finger at me. "Says the girl who kissed me back."

What?

I didn't kiss ba-

Damn.


	10. Chapter 10 - Shock Treatment

{Seth's POV}~

"No."

"But, Jane!"

"Seth!" She said, mocking me.

I sighed, frustrated. "But if you'd just listen to m-"

"No! They hate me. Especially Kate." Jane protested. Jane and I were standing in the front of Emily's house, arguing. The pack had gone off on a run and Emily was visiting Billy, so I had the place to myself for a while. I was trying to make Jane go back to the Cullens to apologize and hopefully stop hating each other. But as I had guessed, Jane was making this hard for me.

"Look, the Cullens are a forgiving and kind family." I tried to reason with her. She scoffed as I said this. "Can you just _try?_" She didn't say anything. "...for me?"

Jane opened her mouth to say something then closed it. I gave her my best puppy-dog face. I even whimpered a little. "Ugh! Fine! Just stop with the faces." I laughed. She rolled her beautiful red eyes.

I grabbed her hand and ran, ignoring the bitter cold feeling of her skin...

We stood several feet away from the house. I took a deep breath and silently thanked god that no one was outside. I turned towards Jane who, as always, wore a bored expression. I frowned at her. She shot me a confused look.

"What?" Jane said in her usual dark calm voice.

I shook my head slowly. "Can you atleast _try_ to smile?"

"Why?"

"Because you always look so cold and menacing." She narrowed her eyes. "Come on...a little smile. Please."

Jane made an annoyed noise and smiled. I rubbed my chin. "Hmmm."

"What now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. My face broke into a wide grin and I chuckled. "You just look so weird when you actually smile for once. I'm used to you scowling at people." Jane swatted me on my arm, playfully.

I laughed even more. "Alright, you just stay here for a moment and I'll talk to them." Before she could respond, I rushed off.

The first person I met up with was Edward. I was gonna explain the whole situation to him but instead I let him read what happened in my thoughts instead. As he listened, his expression changed from calm to shocked to frustrated.

"Oh, Seth..." He started. I cut him off.

"Edward come on! She's trying! Jane wants to apologize." I urged.

"More like you pressured her to." Edward stated flatly. I gave him a hurt look. Carlisle and Kate walked in that moment. Right when Edward mentioned Jane.

Carlisle spoke first. "Jane? What about her?" His face was thoughtful. Kate, on the other hand, didn't show any emotion at all and just stood there. I waited patiently as Edward explained the story to them.

Carlisle sighed and looked about to protest but Kate interrupted. "Let her come." We gave her shocked looks.

"Uh. What?"

Edward regained his voice first. He sounded confused. "But you hate Jane...don't you?" Kate grinned evily and Edward slowly smirked. Was I missing something?

He turned towards me. "No, your not missing anything, just get Jane."

"But what about the others?"

"They'll hear about it later." ((**Author: I'm just really lazy to include all the family members :D but I'll include Esme and Emmett))**

I literally had to drag Jane to the house. She dug her heels into the dirt and refused to move. I pulled harder. "Come on, Jane."

"No."

I let go of her wrist. Before Jane could turn and hightail it outta there, I ran behind her and pushed her forward by her lower back. She sighed in frustrated and let herself be pushed. I noticed Edward,Carlisle,Kate,Esme and Emmett up ahead.

"Hello Seth." Esme greeted. I nodded, grinning at her.

Jane looked everywhere except at them. I heard Edward grumble in frustration. Kate had one hand on her waist and was staring ahead at Jane. I glanced at Kate and elbowed Jane in her arm. She looked briefly at me then finally looked at the others.

"I'm sorry." She sure didn't sound sorry. Or look it.

Emmett let out a bark of a mock laughter. Carlisle whispered something to him. He rolled his eyes. Edward spoke up. "Say it like you mean it."

Jane sighed loudly. "I'm sorry."

He pressed on. "For?"

She glared at him. "For being mean..and torturing Kate. There." Esme glanced at Carlisle who, with the others, were waiting to see what Kate would say.

I watched Kate carefully, wondering what she might do or say. Finally Kate spoke up. And what she said, shocked all of us.

"Alright. I forgive you."

I even saw Jane show a look of shock. "Wow. Really? Your not just kidding?"

Kate almost grinned. "I will forgive you and let this whole thing pass...if..."

I heard myself mutter. "There's always an 'if'" Jane waited patiently beside me.

"..if you let me..at least one time..." She did grin this time. "Electrocute you." I froze. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jane tense. The Cullens waited in shocked silence. Waiting for what Jane would say to this.

After for what seemed a whole year, Jane spoke. "Interesting compromise. Here's what I say, you can electrocute me if you can catch me." She smirked. Kate raised a blond eyebrow.

"Your on."

Just like that, Kate rushed towards Jane at inhumane speed. Jane gracefully moved out of the way. I had to run to the sidelines to avoid being knocked over as they continued dodging each other's blows.

Jane dodged as Kate's hand snaked out, almost hitting her on the head. I heard Emmett chuckle. "Oh, so close!" I did notice that Jane wasn't making any attempt to actually hit Kate. The Denali backhanded her across the face. She let out a little yelp as she stumbled backwards.

Kate ran towards her before she had time to recover. And she electrocuted her. At first I didn't see it. But when Jane cried out, I knew what was done. I winced at the sparks that was coming from Kate's hand to Jane's neck. She fell to her knees and rubbed her neck.

I was about ready to rush to her side when Kate kneeled before her and whispered, I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"I once told Edward that you needed a taste of your own medicine. There's more where that came from. You better not mess with me again, little girl." Then Kate stood and ruffled Jane's blond hair like she was just a bratty 5 year old who acted up. She walked off.

Edward and Emmett followed behind her. Carlisle, Esme and I rushed over. Esme spoke first. "Are you okay?" Jane nodded and got to her feet. Which failed. And she ended up losing her balance and nearly tripped over her own feet.

I immediatly gripped her arm to steady her. Esme held the other. Jane wrenched her arms free. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She mumbled. Carlisle examined her. She started walking but Carlisle grabbed the hood to her cloak,stopping her.

"Come on. You need rest after that shock treatment you just got. It'll be for the best." Jane seemed unconvinced.

I said, "It'll just be us three at the house. The others are gone, doing who knows what." Carlisle shot me a grateful look. Jane looked at me, then at Carlisle, then Esme. "Fine."

Esme smiled and led Jane back to the house, holding her by her arm in a motherly way. I saw a breif flash of uncertainty on her face. Once they were gone, Carlisle looked at me. "You love her." He didn't mean it as a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes. I do, Carlisle." I wasn't afraid to admit it. "What...what do you think of her?"

Carlisle was thoughtful. "I saw her eyes when she looked at Esme. I do believe that Jane never knew the warmth of a mother's love. Staying here and with you will be good for her conscience."

I smiled. If they being with her was good, for me and for her, then I swear I would spend an eternity with her.


	11. Chapter 11 - Damn you Scary Females

{Alec's POV}~

Normally at the Volturi castle, all was calm and peaceful. Well, it was until I stormed in the door. Gianna looked from the desk she sat at and looked up with a surprise expression.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Alec?"

I nodded briefly and kept on moving. I heard the door close as Demetri ran up beside me. "Are you okay?" I glanced at him and shook my head.

"That little mutt...how could Jane even protect him?" I spoke my thoughts out loud. Demetri narrowed his eyes in sympathy.

"He imprinted on her, Alec."

"So!?" I growled and stopped walking to face him. He stopped too.

Demetri sighed and looked right at me. "Jane didn't want you to hurt him. She cares for the wolf-boy, it's a natural instinct." I scoffed.

"Why would she care for that...dog!?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But we can't control what we feel." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "You have to trust her."

I sighed. I knew he was right. I..I just missed my sister. And at the moment, Felix and Heidi walked into the room.

"Alright, you guys know I can't keep covering for her?" He said. I glanced at him to Heidi. "Oh, I already told her what happened." Me and Demetri gave him incredulous looks. "...she forced it out of me."

Heidi smiled. "He can't resist my natural feminine charm." Demetri smirked and I relaxed a little. "So, we heard you yelling, Alec. What happened?"

I explained, with the help of Demetri, what happened back in the forest. Felix let out a little. "Oh" and Heidi winced. Demetri shrugged and looked at me.

"Ya know..." The three us looked back at Heidi. "...I could get Jane back here and we can just talk it out."

Felix looked at Demetri, who looked at me. "Your kidding right?"

Her evil grin told us she wasn't. Oh dear lord.

{Jane's POV}~

I walked out of the house and pressed the phone closer to my ear. "Heidi, I'm kinda busy, I kinda can't come back, right this moment."

"Jane please!"

"Heidi..."

Carlisle's voice came from behind me. "Jane, I'm sure you could spare the time and visit your friend. Seth will be fine." I sighed as I looked at him. Heidi, hearing this, shouted a thank you over the phone. Carlisle smiled and walked back.

I put the phone away and ran back to Italy.

{Alec's POV}~

Felix, Demetri, and I waited as Heidi got off the phone. "She's coming!" Before any of us could comment on that, Heidi ran out of the Guard's room.

"What is she...?" Felix started.

"I don't even..." Demetri replied.

Several minutes passed when I heard a yelp of pain. We turned our heads as Heidi came strolling in, dragging Jane behind her by her ear. My jaw dropped open in shock. What the hell was she doing?

Heidi closed the door behind them and let go of her. Jane growled at her and rubbed her ear. The older guard just smiled pleasently.

I heard Demetri and Felix chuckle behind me. Jane caught sight of me and her angry expression changed to a blank mask.

"Jane." I said.

"Alec..." She said, probably wondering where this was going. Felix stepped up to us. "Yeah, yeah. You know each other's names, let's move on." I scowled at him. He ignored me and continued. "Okay, Jane, we have a few questions." Jane cut him off.

"That I'm not going to answer because my business is my business." She said, glaring up at him as if challenging him to protest. I saw Demetri fidget out of the corner of my eye.

Heidi cleared her throat. "Jane, can I speak to you in the other room for a moment?" Despite the nice words, her tone was dark.

"No." Jane replied stubbornly. "What's it to you?" Oh dear, Heidi now looks angry.

"You are my _friend_, Jane, and you will get your ass into that room before I kick it there," the brunette replied threateningly, she was pissed off enough as it was without Jane's attitude to top it all off. Despite the warning, she stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. Heidi arched an eyebrow, her eyes hard. She took a deliberate step towards my sister. Jane's confidence abandoned her and fled rapidly into the small room. Heidi winked at me and walked in after her.

Alright. I am officially terrified of Heidi. And by the looks of Demetri and Felix...

They were too.

Damn females.


	12. Chapter 12 - Uh-Oh

{Seth's POV}~

I made it to the top of the hill, panting. My legs gave out under me, exhausted from running. So I guess trying to run myself to exhaustion won't take my mind off of waiting for Jane. Yeah yeah, I know she went to back to check up on her brother but waiting is diffucult!

_You never was much of a waiter, little brother._

I froze. Thinking I was alone was stupid. I stood on my four paws and turned.

_You never was much of a thinker either. _Leah let out a barkish laughter, her white fur shining in the sun.

My own sandy fur bristled in annoyance. _What do you want, Leah?_

_Me? Why would I want anything? _Humor glistened in her soft brown eyes. I didn't say anything and just stared at her. Leah stared back, a smirk on her muzzle.

_Wow, man. A family without trust is no family at all._ And here's Jacob.

I grumbled and turned to look at the big russet wolf. _Is that all of you? Or is there other intruders on thoughts I should worry about? Embry? Quil?_

_No. Just us three, aren't you lucky? _Jacob walked over to stand beside Leah. I gasped.

They glanced at each other. Leah said, _What?_

I shook my head and snickered. _You two...You two are actually getting along and not going at each other's necks._

And just with that little comment, Jacob and Leah scrambled away from each other. I let out a loud laugh. _Hah! Now THAT was funny!_

Leah growled and nudged my shoulder with her paw. I nearly fell over in the process. Jacob snorted. _You were saying, pup?_

I scoffed and shook my fur out.

{Jane's POV}~

I sat back in the couch as Heidi shut the door behind her. Oh god, what now? Heidi strolled casually over to me at a human's pace.

"Now what?" I said, boredly. She just smiled. Okay, she was starting to creep me out. And without warning, Heidi just grabbed me by my shirt, yanking me off the couch and off my feet.

"Okay Jane, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Heidi said, with an eery calmness.

I narrowed my eyes at her. She threatens me again, I swear she WILL feel ear-splitting agony! Heidi continued:

"Now, what is it with you and the dog boy?"

I resisted a growl. "Don't. Call. Him. That." Heidi's red eyes widened in surprised but quickly turned into understanding. She knew she hit a nerve.

"Felix already told you everything, what else is there to know?" I continued, annoyed.

"Why were you gone so long? Aro and Caius have been getting suspicious. Well, Caius has actually. Aro doesn't mind it as much as him."

I pryed her hand off my collar and stared up at her. "My business is my business. Let them be suspicious, what they don't know won't hurt them. I am loyal to the Volturi no matter what you or Caius may think."

Heidi's gaze softened. "Look, Jane, I wasn't-"

"Oh really?"

I saw Heidi tense up as she looked behind her at the door. I gulped and looked too. Ah, damn.

"Heidi will you give us a moment?" Caius said, calmly, not taking his scarlet eyes off me. Heidi quickly nodded. "Yes, master."

She shot me a sympathetic look and hurried out of the room. I heard Alec's, Demetri's, and Felix's voices burst into worried whispers.

Caius shut the door behind him, leaving only silence in the small room.


	13. Chapter 13 - Be My Valentine

{Seth's POV}

Ah, Valentine's Day! Finally I actually get to spend it with someone special other than Leah. Not that Leah wasn't special I mean, just like somebody that I'm in love with. A couple days ago, Jane came back. She was strangely quiet. But Jane was always quiet so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Quil's mother was having a party at her place. The whole pack and even the Cullens were invited, including Emily Young and her neice/Quil's imprintee, Claire. I even got him to let Jane come.

"Come on, Jane!" I said, pulling her wrist towards Quil's doorstep. She was making this really diffucult. It's Valentine's Day for crying out loud!

So I told her that. "Come on! It's Valentine's Day! Embrace the inner love of the holidays!"

"I don't love the holidays!" Yeah. That's what she comes back with. I scoffed. "Cooooome on, Janey! For me pretty please?"

Jane let herself be pulled to the door. "Fine!" She glared at me. "And never call me 'Janey' again. Understood?"

I grinned and nodded. It was night and I almost tripped one of the steps. "Shut up." I said, when I heard Jane snicker behind me.

Music was blaring from the door and flecks of colored lights hit the porch from inside. Quil's mother greeted us with laughter. "Well, come on in, you cool dudes! The party's started and it's totally rockin'!"

Jane and I exchanged looks. It was both sad and annoying when adults tried acting cool. Without comment, we walked inside. The living room furniture was pushed up against the walls and a large, mirrored disco ball was suspended on the ceiling.

{Jane's POV}

I counted atleast twenty people here before I gave up how many there were actually, but not before I noticed Leah Clearwater shooting glanced at me while talking to Embry, Alice and Rosalie.

Seth nudged me and said something, but I couldn't hear over the loud music, so I just nodded and watched as Seth was swallowed up by the crowd. This is quite the party. Left to my own devices, I took an empty spot on the end of the couch and waited for Seth to return. Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron came into the living room. I shrank in my seat, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Jared looked straight at me and pulled on Paul's sleeve until Paul nearly fell over on top of me. "Oh my God, cheek this one out."

Paul guffawed. "Nice costume, leech. Oh wait your not wearing one? My bad."

I glared and turned away. "Nice breath, mutt."

Quil's mother was standing near the door, watching the situation with pity-filled eyes. I wish she'd look away but she continued to stare as these two mutts picked on me. To my relief, Jared and Paul moved towards the door. Then, to rub salt in the wound, Paul yelled as loud as he could, "Bite me!"

A hot flash shot through my neck, and in that moment , I was prepared to oblige. I could feel my incisors tighten in my gums at the thought of ripping his throat out. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward walked towards me. I was surprised when he actually sat next to me, but of course I didn't show it.

"Ya know, violence is not the way to solve your problems." He said, matter-of-factly. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, so?" I rolled my eyes and not wanting to hear another word, I got up and walked away, heading for the door. Seth's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked, his brown eyes confused. I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. Seth smiled, that boyish grin of his, and lead me outside. "Here. I gotta show you something outside." I nodded and just before the door closed, I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"So what is it?" I asked. Seth ran over to a bush on the side of the fence and pulled out a small wooden box. I stared as he came over. He handed the box to me. I hesitated for a bit but took it. There were marks on the lid. It was the double infinity sign.

I looked at him. Seth was scratching the back of his head. "It, uh, mans one life dedicated by each person." He shrugged. "Yeah, I know, cheezy."

"No, it's not." I reassured and opened the box. Inside was a folded piece of paper. "Go ahead, read it." Seth said.

I picked it up and handed the box to Seth so I wouldn't drop it. Unfolding it, I saw it was a poem.

_I always knew that love would come find me someday_

_but never did I know that it would be you who was headed my way_

_you caught me off guard and took me by surprise_

_but you simply captivated me, the same way you do when I look into your eyes._

_It's true that every good and perfect gift is from above_

_you were presented to me as a beautifully packaged gift full of humor, talent, intelligence, beauty and love_

_"it isn't finding the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"_

_we all have our flaws but when I view you through my eyes, perfection is all I see._

"Oh, Seth." I looked up at him. He had a small smile on his copper-skin. He slowly walked over towards me. No one has ever written me a poem before.

Quietly, he withdrew a rose from his back pocket. "Jane..." He said in a whisper. "Will you be my valentine?" For the first time in my life, I felt like I was gonna cry. I didn't trust my words so I just nodded.

Emotions flooded me: sadness, love, envy.

Seth took my hand and put the rose in it. "Happy Valentine's Day." His voice was husky and low. He put his face to mine and kissed me.


	14. Author's Note

Hello peoples! It's-a-me, Makenzie! ;D

This is just a small notice. (Btw I bet some of you got an email saying I posted a new chapter and your like "Finally! She updated!" Then find this...I'm so mean lol)

Anywho, back to business. I know alot of you want me to update and post another chapter. To tell you guys the truth, I didn't even START writing it. I'm sorta looking for ideas.

To sum it all up: You want me to post another chapter, help me with ideas. Use your tiny reptilian fingers (don't take offence, I think everyone has reptilian fingers) and type up a review for an idea. Don't have to if you don't wanna.


	15. Chapter 14 - Golden Wood Danger

{Seth's POV}

The drive wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. The good thing about Jane was that she didn't try to pull a guy into conversation. She understood that sometimes I like my silence...well...silent. Though I knew by her bored/annoyed expressions that she would rather run. My car (Well, Sam's actually...he let me borrow it sometimes), my choices.

Most (None) of the Cullen kids weren't home so I took the time to my advantage. Plus, it gives people time to get to know one another. Me and the Doc and Jane and Esme. I honestly think anyth-Wait I'mma stop myself before I jinx it. I looked ahead and spotted the house. (Or mansion if you would call it.)

Jane came around the side of the car and stopped dead when she saw me. "Oh my God, what is THAT?" I used my thumb and middle finger to flick the multicolored pom-pom on top of my head.

"In my language, we call it a HAT. It keeps my ears warm."

"Oh my God," Jane said again, and closed the distance between us. She flicked the small ball. and studied me. "It's horribly cute." I vowed never to lose the pom-pom hat. I started to smile but was cut short when I noticed that her ruby eyes were darker than usual.

"Hey..." I said, grabbing her arm as she began to walk past me. "Have you been eating lately?" Or drinking, should I say.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it's fine."

I hardly believed that.

I was about to testify against that when the door to the house opened and Esme walked out, seeing us. "Hello, guys," She greeted with a warm motherly smile. I felt Jane tense in my grip. I let her go and gave her a 'be nice' look. Turning back to Esme, I smiled.

"Hey, Esme. How're you?"

"Fine, as always Seth," She said, gently. "I assume your doing well yourself."

I nodded. "I am." I took off my hat when I felt the air turning warm. Esme's eyes went toward Jane, who was standing awkwardly beside me. Her smile fatlered just a little

I elbowed her. She shot me a look and looked at Esme. "Yeah..uh..nice to be here."

The smile was full again. "Well, come on in you two." We walked towards the house and entered. Esme closed the door behind us. Jane looked around with her hands behind her back. "Any of the other's here?" She directed the question towards Esme but stared at the high ceiling.

"Carlisle's in his office. The other's are out." She blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Jane shrugged. "No reason."

Esme nodded and headed for the stairs. "Well, if you guys need anything, I'll be upstairs." And she was gone.

I nodded and looked at Jane. I stopped what I was planning to say when I saw the look on her face. "Jane...you have the saddest look right now."

She looked at me. "What?"

"Your face...you look sad...either that or just pissed off." I rubbed the back of my neck. "But then again, you always seem so pissed off."

Jane pushed my shoulder, nearly making me fall. "Oh, haha very funny."

I spent the better part of the morning and afternoon slogging through my English homework while Jane stretched on the couch, a novel in hand. It was a vauge sort of torture to be in the same room with him but separated quite effectively by an English textbook. After several hours only punctuated by a brief lunch break, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I feel like we're wasting our time together." I confessed.

Jane didn't answer and I realized she hadn't heard me. I repeated my statement, and she blinked, dark eyes slowly focusing on me as she slowly returned from whatever world she'd been in. She said, "I'm happy just to be here with you. That's enough."

I studied her face for a long moment, trying to decide if she really meant it.

Noting her page number, Jane folded the novel shut with careful fingers and said, "If you've gotten enough done, we can go poke around the woods to check if Alec is there."

I liked the idea. Ever since my little fight with Alec in the forest, I'd felt uneasy if Alec planned on getting even. "Do you think he'll be there?"

"I dont know. When we, the guards and I, aren't working, there's this small area we hang out in, in that stretch of Boundary Wood behind the house," Jane said.

In the golden afternoon light, I drove the car to the "Guard's house" while Jane navigated. We had to follow the winding road around Boundary Wood for a good thirty-five minutes to get to the house. I hadn't realized how far the wood stretched until we drove all the way around it. I guess it made sense; how could you hide an entire group of vampires without hundreds of unpopulated acres to help? I pulled the car into the driveway, squinting up at the brick facade. The dark windows looked like closed eyes; the house was overwhelmingly empty. When Jane cracked his door open, the sweet smell of the pines that stood guard around the yard filled my nostrils.

"Nice house." I stared at the tall windows glinting in the afternoon sun. A brick house of this size could easily look imposing, but there was an atmosphere about the property that seemed disarming, maybe the sprawling, unevenly cut hedges out front or the weathered bird feeder that looked as if it had grown out of the lawn. It was a comfortable sort of place. It looked like the sort of place that would create a girl like Jane. I asked, "How did you get it?"

She frowned. "The house? Aro's got money. He bought it for the guard."

"Thats awfully generous of him," I said. I shut the car door._ "Crap."_

Jane leaned over the hood of the car toward me. "What?"

"I just locked the keys in the car. My brain was on autopilot."

Jane shrugged dismissively. "Felix's got a slim-jim in the house. We can get it when we get back from the woods."

"A slim-jim? How intriguing," I said, grinning at her. "I like a girl with hidden depths."

"Well, you've got one," Jane replied. She jerked her head toward the trees in the backyard. "Are you ready to head in?"

The idea was both compelling and terrifying. I hadn't been in the woods since the day Alec and Demetri faced against me.

I realized Jane was holding her hand out toward me. "Are you afraid?"

I wondered if there was a way to take her hand without admitting my fear. Not fear, really. Just some emotion that crawled along my skin and lifted the hairs on my arms. It was hot weather, not the barren dead of winter. I sighed. _"Wolves are shy creatures." _My father used to say. I see why.

Jane took my hand; her grip was firm and her skin cold against mine in the cool fading winter air. Her eyes studied me, large and luminescent in the afternoon glow, and for a moment I was caught in her gaze, remembering those eyes studying me from a distance. "We don't have to look for him now," she said.

"I want to go." It was true. Part of me wanted to see where Jane spent her time, when she wasnt being dragged around by me or working.

To prove my willingness, I headed toward the backyard, nearing the edge of the woods, still holding Jane's hand.

"They'll stay away from us," Jane said, as if she still had to convince me. "Alec would the only one who would approach us. Well, if they are there."

I nodded. Jane misunderstood my expression.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jane said, "I don't think he's here. But I still hope he is."

So we went into the woods. This was a different sort of forest from the one that bordered Emily's yard. These trees were pressed tightly together, the underbrush crammed between the trunks as if holding them upright. Brambles caught on my jeans, and Jane kept stopping to pick burrs off our ankles. We saw no sign of Alec, or any of the guards, during our slow progress.

In truth, I didn't think Jane was doing a very good job of scanning the woods around us. I made a big show of looking around so I could pretend I didnt notice her glancing at me every few seconds.

It didn't take me long to get a headful of burrs, tugging my hairs painfully as they worked their way into knots.

Jane stopped me to pick at the burrs. "It gets better," she promised. It was sweet that she thought I would get put out enough to go back to the car. As if I had anything better to do than feel her carefully worry the barbs of the burrs out of my hair.

"I'm not worried about that," I assured her. "I'm just thinking we'd never know if there was anyone else here. The woods go on forever."

Jane ran her fingers through my hair as if she were checking for more burrs, though I knew they were all gone, and she probably did, too. She paused, smiling at me, and then inhaled deeply. "Doesn't smell like we're alone"

She looked at me, and I knew she was waiting for me to verify to admit that if I tried, I could smell the scent of the vampire's hidden life all around us. Instead, I reached for her hand again. "Lead the way, bloodhound."

Jane's expression turned a bit wistful, but she led me through the underbrush, up a gradual hill. As she promised, it got better. The thorns thinned out and the trees grew taller and straighter, their branches not beginning until a few feet over our heads. The white, peeled bark of the birches looked buttery in the long, slanting afternoon light, and their leaves were a delicate gold. I turned to Jane, and her eyes reflected the same brilliant crimson back at me. But, as I keep worrying about, they were darker.

I stopped in my tracks. It was my woods. The golden woods I'd always imagined running away to. Jane, watching my face, dropped her hand out of mine and stepped back to look at me.

I think she was waiting for me to say something. Or maybe she wasn't waiting for me to say something. Maybe she saw it on my face. I didn't have anything to say, I just looked around at the shimmering light and the leaves hanging on the branches like feathers.

"Hey." Jane caught my arm, looking at my face sideways, as if searching for tears. "You look sad."

I turned in a slow circle; the air seemed dappled and vibrant around me. I said, "I used to always imagine coming here, when I was younger. I just can't figure out how I would've seen it." I probably wasn't making any sense, but I kept talking, trying to reason it out. The woods behind my house don't look like this. No birches. No yellow leaves. I don't know how I would recognize it.

"Maybe someone told you about it."

"I think I would remember someone telling me every little detail about this part of the woods, down to the color of the glittering air. I dont even know how someone could've told me all that."

I turned back to where she was standing, a dark blot against the light, and gave her a look. "You aren't going to stop, are you?"

Jane just gazed at me steadily, the silent feline stare that I knew so well, sad and intent. Jane didn't say anything, but her fingers touched the back of her neck; as she did, I saw the pale, shiny scars on his wrist.

It seemed wrong for a vampire to have to always wear evidence of human violence. I shivered in the growing atmosphere of the afternoon. Jane's voice was soft. "Aro told me stories. People kill things in all kinds of awful ways. We die in labs and we get shot and we get poisoned. It might be science that changes us, Seth, but all people see is magic. I believe Aro. We can't tell people who aren't like us."

Disappointment stuck a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. She didn't say anything. We stood together in the wood for a long moment before a chilly gust of wind lifted her blond hair and sent a shower of golden leaves glimmering down around her. She spread out her arms, letting them fall into her hands. She looked like a dark angel in an eternal autumn wood. "Did you know you get one happy day for every one you catch?"

I didn't know what he meant, even after she opened his fist to show me the quivering leaves crumpled in her palm.

"One happy day for every falling leaf you catch." Jane's voice was low.

I watched the edges of the leaves slowly unfold, fluttering in the breeze. "How long did you wait? After we first saw each other...when I imprinted..."

It would've been unbearably romantic if she'd had the courage to look into my face and say it, but instead, she dropped her eyes to the ground and scuffed her boot in the leaves-countless possibilities for happy days-on the ground. "I haven't stopped."

And I should've said something romantic, too, but I didn't have the courage, either. So instead, I watched the shy way she was chewing his lip and studying the leaves, and said, "That must've been very boring."

Jane laughed, a funny, self-deprecating laugh.

I stopped in my tracks, spinning to face her. "Hey." I pointed at her; she raised her eyebrows and stopped in her tracks. "You didn't think Alec would be here at all, did you?" Her thin dark eyebrows went up even farther. "Did you really intend to look for him at all?"

She held her hands up as if in surrender. "What do you want me to say?" But she was starting to grin at me in the failing light.

"So you only brought me here to see this." I stepped forward again, and she stepped back.

"Do you like it?"

"Under false pretenses." Another step forward; another back. The grin widened.

"So do you like it?"

I punched my hands into her chest. "You know I love it. You knew I would." I went to punch her again, and she grabbed my wrists. For a moment we stood there like that, her looking up at me with the grin half-caught on her face, and me looking up at him. It would've been the perfect moment to kiss me, but she didn't. She just looked at me and looked at me, and by the time I realized I could just as easily kiss her, I noticed that her grin was slipping away.

My arms still hung by my sides, right where Jane had put them. I frowned at her. "You were supposed to kiss me."

"I thought about it." I just kept looking at the soft, sad shape of her lips, looking just like her voice sounded. I was probably staring, but I couldnt stop thinking about how much I wanted her to kiss me and how stupid it was to want it so badly. "Why don't you?"

She leaned over and gave me the lightest of kisses. Her lips, cool and dry, ever so polite and incredibly maddening.

I didn't know what I did but I felt my hand get stuck in a thorn bush. I immediatly smelled the rusty scent of blood.

For the first time I paid attention to the humid wind that cut through my long sleeves. One of the frigid gusts hurled thousands of fallen leaves back into the air. Jane shuddered.

Squinting at her face in the dim light, I realized suddenly that her eyes were afraid.


	16. Chapter 15 - Bloodlust

{Jane's POV}

We didn't run back to the house. Running would've meant acknowledging something that I wasn't ready to face in front of him, something that I was. Instead, we walked with a giants strides, dried leaves and branches snapping under our feet, our breaths drowning out the other sounds of the evening. The fire snaked into my throat, tightening my incisors.

If I didn't let go of his hand, I'd be all right.

A wrong turn would lead us away from the house, but I couldn't concentrate on the trees around me. My vision was hazy as I fought the hunger. The burning grew and grew. But they weren't as tight as Seth's fingers around my hand now, pulling me through the woods, leading us back over the trail we'd left earlier. Night crouched in the trees, waiting to overtake us, humid and black. But Seth didn't look away from the sun glowing through the trees as he headed toward it.

The brilliant nimbus of the sun half blinded me, making stark silhouettes of the tree.

"Finally," Seth said, tearing my brain back to the woods around us. He sounded out of breath, as if we'd been running. There it is.

I couldn't let Seth see me give in. I couldn't lose control now.

I followed Seth's gaze to the back of the house, a flash of crimson-brown in this hot red evening.

And now I ran.

Two steps from the car, all my hopes of getting it together in the car were crushed in the moment it took for Seth to uselessly tug the locked door handle. Inside, the keys swung from the ignition with his effort. Seth's face twisted with frustration.

"We'll have to try the house," he said. He had licked the blood clean from his hand but the scent was still there. Rich and inviting. It was a wonder I could resist...but only just barely.

We didn't have to break into the house. We'd always left a spare key stuck in the weather lining of the back door. I tried not to think of the car keys hanging in the ignition; if we had them, we would've been back to the Cullen's already. My hands shook as I pulled the spare key from the lining and tried to slide it into the dead bolt. I was hurting already. _Hurry up, you idiot. Hurry up._

I just couldn't stop shaking.

Seth carefully took the key from me, with not even a hint of fear, though he had to know what was happening. He closed one of his warm hands over my cold, shuddering ones, and with the other he shoved the key into the knob and unlocked it.

_God, please let the power be on. Please let the heat be on._

His hand on my elbow pushed me inside the dark kitchen. I couldn't shed the fire; it clung to every bit of me. My muscles began to cramp and I put my fingers over my face, shoulders hunched.

"No," Seth said, his voice even and firm, just like he was answering a simple question. "No, come on."

He pulled me away from the door and shut it behind me. His hand slid along the wall by the door, finding the light switches, and miraculously, the lights flickered on, coming to ugly, fluorescent life above us. Seth pulled on me again, dragging me farther away from the door, but I didn't want to move. I just wanted to curl in on myself and give in. "I cant, Seth. I can't."

I didn't know if I'd said it out loud or not, but he wasnt listening to me if I had. Instead, he sat me on the floor directly on top of an air vent, and he pulled off his jacket to wrap around my shoulders and over the top of my head. Then he crouched in front of me and gathered my cold hands against his body.

I shook and clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering, trying to focus on him, on being human, on resisting the burning. He was saying something; I couldnt understand him. He was too loud. Everything was too loud. It smelled in here. This close, his scent was exploding in my nostrils. I hurt. Everything hurt. I whined, very softly.

He leaped up and ran down the hall, his hands smacking light switches as he did, and then he disappeared. I groaned and put my head down on my knees. _No, no, no, no._ I didn't even know what I was supposed to be fighting anymore. The pain? The shuddering?

He was back. His hands were wet. He grabbed my wrists and his mouth moved, his voice ringing out, indecipherable. Sounds meant for someone elses ears. I stared at him.

He pulled again; he was stronger than I thought he was. I got to my feet; my height somehow surprised me. I shivered so violently that his jacket fell from my shoulders. The hot air hitting my neck racked me with another shudder and I nearly went to my knees.

The boy got a better grip on my arms and pulled me along, talking all the time, low, soothing sounds with an edge of iron beneath them. He pushed me into a doorway; cold emanated from inside it.

_God, no. No. No._ I pulled and fought against his hold, eyes locked on the far wall of the little tiled room. A bathtub lay in front of me like a tomb. Coldness rolled off the water, the ice tempting and wonderful, but every part of my body resisted.

"Jane, dont fight me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I dont know what else to do."

Eyes fixed on the tub, I hooked my fingers on the edge of the door. "Please," I whispered.

In my head, the hands held me down in the tub, hands that smelled of childhood and familiarity, of hugs and clean sheets and everything Id ever known. They pushed me into the water. It was warm, the temperature of my body. The voices counted together. They didnt say my name. _Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut._ They were poking holes in my skin, letting what was inside get out. The water turned red in little wispy strands. I gasped, struggled, cried. They didn't speak. The woman cried into the water as she held me down. _"I'm Jane,"_ I told them, holding my face above the red water._ "I'm Jane. I'm Jane. I'm_

"Jane!" The boy ripped me from the door and pushed off the wall against me; I stumbled and fell toward the tub. He shoved me as I fought to regain my balance, sending my head smacking against the wall and into the freezing water.

I lay perfectly still, sinking, water closing over my face, scalding my skin, freezing my body, drowning my shudders. The fire in my throat faded slowly. Seth grabbed my arm and hoisted me to the surface.

He was sopping wet and shivering.

"Jane," he said. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

{Seth's POV}

My words were gentle, as though she might still leap up and take a chunk outta my neck. "What's your name?" I knew she could hear me, I wanted to her speak

She groaned softly, one hand shaking just a bit as she held, with one hand, on the edge of the tub and the other on her neck. Lowering her cheek slowly on the white surface, her breath clouding the shiny finish. "Jane."

She closed her eyes.

"Jane," I repeated. "It's Seth. I'm going to go get Carlisle and Esme. You need...you need blood." She shuddered. I had to lean very close to hear her voice. "Seth,Seth, I..."

I only waited a second for her to finish. When she didn't, I jumped up and grabbed the phone from the counter.

{Jane's POV}

The fire went away, but not completely.

I barely felt anything, bulging with the promise of conscious thoughts. The future and the past, both the same, snow and then summer and then snow again.

A shattered spiders web of many colors, cracked in ice, immeasurably sad.

"Jane," the boy said. "Jane."

He was past present future. I wanted to answer, but I was broken.

**-Yo! Kenz here ;D I really don't know what to say about this chapter...I love it but don't. I dunno.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Confrontation

{Jane's POV}

Seth put his hand on my arm and shook it gently. I removed my head from where it was hidden in my sleeve. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Look...I'm going to meet Carlisle and Esme out near the car. To explain what happened, ya know?" He gave me a once over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...fine." That was a lie. I felt like crap and my throat felt numb. Well, better feeling something than nothing. He narrowed his eyes in what I think was sympathy then disappeared out the front door. I sighed and sat on the carpet, against the wall. Closing my eyes, I recalled the moment, Heidi had left me alone with Caius...

_Caius walked over and stared at me. "Why would Heidi doubt your loyalty? Is there something you need to get off your chest?"_

_I gulped. "Uh, she wasn't doubting anything." I forgot to add the 'sir' at the end but it didn't seem like he noticed._

_"Then why did you say you where loyal no matter what we think?" His gaze bore right through me. I searched for the right words._

_"I didn't mean it like that. Just...tired." Well, that's all I got. Caius blinked and smirked. _

_"Well, rest up. We won't want you 'tired' now would we?" He emphasized the word, "tired." I gritted my teeth._

_"No, sir." _

_"Good."_

_But I knew that wasn't the last of that. I knew..._

The sound of the door creaking open bolted me from the memory. If I had a heartbeat, I swear it would be quickening by the second. I sniffed the air...it wasn't Seth. Not Carlisle or Esme either. But why was it so familiar? Oh god, not her. Not now.

"Hey...bloodsucker." My eyes narrowed and I quickly stood up and met Leah Clearwater's stern gaze. I didn't growl but the urge was there. Seth's sister was the last thing I needed.

"Dog." I greeted with a tight smile. If Seth wasn't a couple miles away...or related to her...I would've gave in to instinct and ripped Leah's throat out right then and there. She, like the other mutts, glared at me like I was something vile. But as I stared into her dark eyes, there was no warmth, no friendliness. Nothing but hatred.

The feeling was mutual.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" I noticed she was trying to keeping her voice calm. I blinked and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that!" She was losing the battle to keep her voice normal. "I see your black eyes! Your hungry aren't you? I'm warning you...did you hurt him?"

Leah's body was tensed. She didn't want to phase but it looked like she was close too. God, give me a break with all this freakin' drama.

"No...no I didn't."

It didn't look like she believed me. Honestly, I didn't care what she thought. I was about to say that when Leah spoke up. "If I find out you hurt him in any way..." Great, she was threatening me now?

I stayed quiet and listened, boredly.

She stook a step towards me and I looked in her eyes, not daring to back down or look away. "I know your kind, leech. Your bloodthirsty and vile and just plain evil! What makes you any different, huh? You didn't just suddenly 'change' because of my brother imprinted. Nobody fricken changes!" She paused to control herself. When she did, she crossed her arms and stood tall. "You will leave my little brother alone or-" That's when I had to cut in.

"Or what? You'll ruin my existence? You'll do your worst?" I bit my lip and sighed. "Because I will always do my best."

For that brief moment, I felt a little glory when I saw her dumbfounded expression. That didn't last long. I wasn't prepared for the punch I recieved. Leah had pulled her arm back and swung, not caring what she hit. I doubled over and hung onto the wall, clutching my mouth. Did she? Oh, she did...and it actually stung a bit.

Leah growled and tackled me out of the open door. I hissed and grabbed her throat, throwing her against a tree. I felt the fire rise up in my throat again as blood dripped from Leah's head. But it wasn't as strong as it was before. I was in control yet didn't want to be.

Seeing the change, Leah kicked me in the chest. I growled and jumped back. She went in for another attack but I jumped to the side, knocking her backwards and she fell. She stared up at me with hatred-filled eyes. I smirked.

"I think I've got you figured out, I know why you hate me, She-Mutt. I know...and it's not just the Imprint thing OR that I could kick your butt any day." I paused to let that sink in. "...It's that all it takes is one bad day...and_ you'd_ be just like me."

She grinned. "Yeah?" Quickly thinking, she slid her foot out from under mine and I fell against a tree that was just conveniently there. I looked up at her and the smug look she wore as she got to her feet.

"No, that's not it, Leech. It's because all it takes is a little bit of selfishness..a little bit of decency...and you'd be just like me."

Even before, I leaped up and charged towards her like I really wanted to, her body started spasming and her muscles tightened. She exploded out of her skin and into white fur. She snapped her teeth and advanced towards me. Gray clothing scattered on the grass. Without giving it a second thought, I jumped to my feet and tackled the giant wolf to the ground. Her breath was close to my neck but I refused to give up.

My arms were around her neck as she dropped to the ground and rolled on her back and crushed me. But I didn't let go, I just tighted my grip. Her legs were starting to give out from under her and I knew she, in a few moments, would go unconscious.

My theory was wrong.

Instead of going down, she twisted her head and took a chomp out of my arm. The pain took a few minutes to register. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and letting her have satisfaction. But I did let go of her neck, the same time she let go of my arm. I dropped to the ground and cradled my arm. There was a huge rip on my sleeve.

Leah ran at me again but this time I wasn't prepared. She landed right on my stomach clawed my face. I put my arms up to block her hits but unfortunately, she stopped and grabbed my arm right in her jaw and pulled. Hard.

I was lucky she didn't pull hard enough for my arm to rip off my shoulder but it hurt! Now, I used my last resort. Before Dog-Breath could get another mouthful of my arm, she yelped and fell back. Her huge silver body writhed and she pawed at the ground. Good.

For my own amusement, I stopped and let her get up. But what I saw in her eyes was different. I don't speak 'wolf' but the message was clear; _What will Seth think of you now? Hurting his own sister?_

I paused. I didn't even think. Instinct took over and I ran from her, from the house. I must've ran about several miles before I caught a familiar scent. I skidded to a halt, just in time before I collided with Demetri.

He looked surprise to see me. "Jane! What happ-" He stopped short when he saw the ripped clothes and bite marks. Not saying anything, he took my wrist and ran. I heard the faint sound of howling when he did. There was no mistaking who it was. Leah.


	18. Chapter 17 - I love you but

{Jane's POV}

We didn't get far before I felt someone behind us. I resisted a growl the same time Demetri let out one. I sighed and skidded to a halt. Demetri tensed and his hands curled into fists at the smell of wolf. I swear to God...if it's Leah...Wait. Dammit, Seth.

I glanced at Demetri. He got the message and ran off. I knew he wouldn't be less than a couple miles back. To make sure nothing bad would happen, I suppose. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and saw the familiar dark-skinned shape-shifter coming towards me.

He seemed out of breath by the time he reached me. "Jane! Finally...found you." I narrowed my eyes as he gained back his energy. When he looked at me, he frowned. "What happened? Are you oka-" Before he could finish that statement, he tripped backwards and clutched his now-bleeding nose. The blood didn't bother me as much as it used to now.

I shook out my hand and watched as he recovered from the blow and looked up at me with shock-filled brown eyes. "Jane...what...what did you-"

"You wanna know what happened, Seth? Your sister, that's what!" I tried to ignore the sad way he looked as he stood. "She fricken went berserk and attacked me! Your lucky I didn't rip her throat out." I was seething but I didn't care.

"I know what happened. Leah told me. But don't worry, I didn't accept her 'apology' or whatever she wants to call it." He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I backed away. He dropped his hand to his side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there...anyway I can make it up to you?"

"You know what?" I thought for a moment and the decision I made nearly broke my heart. "There is something actually." I grimaced as Seth visibly turned hopeful. "I'm leaving." And there's the sad face.

"Your...what? Like...leaving leaving?"

"Yes. I'm going back to Volterra and back to the Volturi. I've had enough with all this...this craziness." He opened his mouth to say something but I continued. "I know you like me Seth. I get that but I just don't...feel the same way. I'm sorry but I got to go." And just like that, I turned around and walked off. I knew he was hurting more than he let show but I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane," Seth said my name softly, but I stopped and looked back at him. "Is this because of Leah?"

I almost laughed, I couldn't help it. "No, that's just it. She actually helped me make my decision of leaving. She was right about something...I'm only going to hurt you." Even after all of this, I still wore a blank mask.

To my surprise, he narrowed his eyes. "Why...Why don't you ever smile?...Why are you always alone?...Why do you always look so angry? Why are your eyes always so sad?" The questions seemed to pour out of him. I had nothing to say. I guess I was too shocked to comprehend this.

"And...Jane. I don't like you. I love you. You know that."

I blinked and stared at him. "Yeah...it's better this way." I walked away but I could hear him following. He walked by my side and watched me as he talked.

"Then friend's then?" I didn't say anything. "Oh yeah...that's right, you don't know the first thing about being someone's friend."

I scowled at his attitude. "I don't want to be your friend, Seth."

He kept on going. "You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you."

"Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you." I flinched at that but quickened my pace.

"And why would that scare me?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your brother, or your frickin' ability, or The Volturi. No, no, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's cause you wanna be with me too." I stopped walking and stared at him. He stared back.

"You...you jacka**..." My words sounded weak but I still clenched my fists. Just when I was about to lose it, a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped and looked up at Demetri, was was glaring at Seth.

"I think it's best you leave now," he adressed Seth. Seth hesitated, casted a glance at me then at Demetri.

"You take care now, Jane." He sighed and slowly turned and walked off. Pulling out of Demetri's grip, I walked the opposite direction...wondering if that would be the last time I would ever see Seth.


End file.
